This invention relates to a communication system and process for a document composed of alpha-numeric letters.
Conventionally, in this type of communication, a document communication is performed by encoding a character as the unit for conversion in accordance with the code table such as International Telegraphic Alphabet No. 2 or International Alphabet No. 5 or others and then transmitting these codes in sequential order. In such a communication system as the above, however, there exists a defect in efficiency because the redundancy provided with the document is transmitted as it is.